


Love In Other Ways

by orphan_account



Series: Komahina oneshots [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda are husbands, Hajime and Nagito get a pet, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Husbands, M/M, Nagito is a baby, Pets, babie boys, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito gets a surprise when he comes home
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Love In Other Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Its almost 4am and I wanted to make this because the idea was cute
> 
> ok enjoy xoxo

Nagito Komeada.

A hope obsessed and a bagel lover. Or, as I call him, my hope obsessed, bagel lover of a husband.

Nagito has been talking less bad about himself so I decided I should get him something because of it. That's how I ended up in the local pet store, looking at dogs. (What? I'm proud of him and he deserves the best.. anyway..) Nagito told me before that he had a dog when he was younger. So I thought that would be the best choice for a gift. A new best friend. 

I called Gundham before driving here. Since he is the Ultimate Breeder I thought, hey, he would know what to get? Right?  
With that Gundham recommended getting a Golden Retriever, and that, is what i'm looking at now.

The owner of the store let me into a pen filled with Golden Retriever puppies. It was adorable.. I tired to play with all of them while also trying to make a choice. Thinking about Nagito while playing with them, I finally decided on one (After 20 minutes of playing with them.. but we don't talk about that). I called over the owner and told her which puppy I wanted, she handed me some papers to fill out while she got some stuff I needed together. 

After an hour (or two), I finally was able to take the puppy and all her stuff home.  
Getting home, I let the puppy run around and explore while I got her food and water bowl set up. 

Once I got her food and water bowl down (Filling it up as well). I found her collar and after chasing her around the house a bit, I caught her and put it on. The snap of the collar going on her and the front door opening matched up, "Hajime! I'm home!" Snapping my head up towards the door, "In here, Nagito! I have something for you!" I quickly stood up and put the puppy behind my back.

Nagito peaked around the corner and once he spotted me he fully went around the corner. "Close your eyes, Nagito and hold your hands out." Nagito laughed lightly, "Alright, Hajime. Ill trust you." closing his eyes, he put his hands out. Slowly taking the puppy out from behind my back I put her into Nagito's hands. Smiling at the sight I quickly say, "You can open your eyes now, just be careful, okay?" "Okay, Hajime." 

Watching Nagito open his eyes was heart-warming. As soon as his eyes landed on the puppy his face broke into a smile, "Hajime! This isn't a joke is it??" laughing I responded, "No, its not. You've been good on not being rude to yourself so I thought you deserved something for it. I'm proud of you, you know? Oh, also, you get to name her." Nagito, put her down quickly and tackled me in a hug, "Thank you so much Hajime! I love her! I love you!" "I love you too, i'm glad you like her." wrapping my arms around him I slowly sit us up.

So that's the story on how I now have a dog named Hope. (To which, me and my hope filled, bagel lover husband, love very much)


End file.
